In related art, an image forming apparatus includes a photosensitive drum, a cleaner, a waste toner container, and a waste toner conveying pipe. The cleaner is configured to remove waste toner from a peripheral surface of the photosensitive drum after a toner image is transferred to a printing medium. In the waste toner container, waste toner removed from the peripheral surface of the photosensitive drum by the cleaner is accommodated. The waste toner conveying pipe is configured to convey the waste toner from the cleaner to the waste toner container.
In the image forming apparatus as disclosed in related art, the waste toner conveying pipe is configured to convey the waste toner in a substantially horizontal direction from the cleaner to the waste toner container.
For this reason, the waste toner is likely to be accumulated in the vicinity of an inner surface of a lower side of the waste toner conveying pipe. Also, when the accumulated waste toner is pushed and consolidated between a screw and the inner surface of the waste toner conveying pipe, the waste toner conveying pipe may be blocked.